Weavile and the Dragons
by TrainerMattStories
Summary: Matt's Weavile had always loved fighting dragons. But it had never been as much of a challenge as she would have liked - her type gave her a pretty big advantage over most of them. But with the newly classified Dragon/Fighting types in Alola, she might finally have a proper fight. And once she had conquered them, she would.. conquer them. First chapter is set-up, second is smut.
1. The fight!

Matt walked calmly down one of the many twisting passages running through the Vast Poni Canyon, admiring the colourful strata the weathering of the rock had revealed. While the area was known to contain many rather powerful wild pokemon, he wasn't really worried – because at his side, his Weavile kept a watchful eye. It had been her idea to come here – she had wanted a proper challenge since they had first arrived in Alola, and the Hakamo-o tribes that inhabited some of the more isolated caverns were her quarry. They had been hiking for a couple of hours already, and were well past the commonly travelled paths, into areas only really used by Rangers and pilgrims.

Whenever they reached a clearing big enough for a reasonably safe battle, Weavile would let out a piercing cry of challenge. At first, they had been met unanswered; but soon enough the coughing roars of the Dragon-type pokemon were echoing through the twisting corridors of stone. The jangling of scale on scale had been growing louder and louder, and Weavile was visibly more excited – her crest shivering with anticipation, something Matt was familiar with for a variety of reasons.

As they entered the largest clearing they had found in at least an hour – with an enormous, spreading tree in the centre, and caves of various sizes pocking the walls – the sounds abruptly cut off. The absolute silence was almost eerie, but was instantly broken by a single, massive roar echoing out from what appeared to be the largest cave.

Weavile turned to Matt, letting out a quiet mewl that was obviously requesting permission. "Go, I know you'll do great," Matt told her, with an encouraging smile. "You'll be like nothing they've ever seen." Matt had met her as a Sneasel in the wilds around Mt Silver years ago, and his team had impressed her enough that she was willing – quite forcefully so – to come along for the ride. Since then, she had tested herself constantly, helping him train new additions to the team and finding the strongest opponents to battle. And this desire today led her to face the tribe of dragons.

As she stepped out of the shadow of the canyon, Weavile could feel herself trumming with tension, her claws trying to unsheathe themselves and her pulse racing. She stopped, stood confidently and let out a sharp series of screeches that – had Matt been able to understand them – meant something along the lines of "come out and face me, if you think you're hard enough!" The first attacker darted out of one of the closest – and smallest caves; a rather young looking Jangmo-o – who promptly ran back into the relative safety of the cave after as she cast out a volley of icy shards. Coughing grunts that couldn't be interpreted as anything other than laughter echoed out of many of the caves and across the clearing, and a trio of larger Hakamo-o stepped out to face her.

Each was a foot taller than her even as they shambled out on all four limbs, but Weavile simply dropped into an easy ready stance, content to wait for them to make the first move. The middle of the three darted at her, reaching with his long fore-arms, trying to trap her. She darted to the side at the last moment, ducking beneath his arms and slashing at his vulnerable joints as she passed.

From Matt's point of view, the fight quickly became a game of cat and mouse – Weaville's lightning fast attacks slipping gracefully between and around the defences of the slower, less experienced dragons. He had seen her fight enough to know that while they weren't exactly pushovers, neither were they even remotely a match for her. Rather than taking shots that would kill or cripple, she aimed to simply disable – neither of them wanted the entire tribe to collapse on them in outrage. As she wove between them, showing off her skill, she proved she was a worthy opponent – for these Hakamo-o weren't truly what she had come here to face.

And soon enough, Weavile stood untouched between the trio, all collapsed, exhausted and bleeding from a number of small but painful cuts – all in places that had they been given in earnest, would have done severe damage to the victims.

She stepped past them and closer to the centre of the clearing, and once more let out a piercing cry of challenge. The returning roar was deafening, and a deep ringing – reminiscent of huge bells – came from the far side of the clearing. Shadows shifted in the depths of the cave, to reveal the tribe's elder – a Kommo-o, towering over Weavile at nearly six feet tall even while hunched. As it straightened and once more let out a deep, reverberating growl, Weavile could feel a smile stretching across her face. Here, finally, was the challenge she had been waiting on – and this time, she wouldn't be the one waiting. She let out a screech of joy, and threw herself at her draconic opponent.

Matt looked on with pride as his companion tested the iron defence of the dragon. Sprays of ice were deflected off his thick plates, while Weavile was forced to dart and dive to avoid the lashing tail and the cleaver-like scales on the end. Each of his arms was nearly as long as Weavile's entire body, and he was remarkably fast for someone his size and bulk. She would never have any chance of getting at his (relatively) unarmoured underbelly, while to reach his weaving neck she would have to leap nearly twice her own height – leaving her airborne and easy prey while she did so. But there may just be another way.

"Remember to use the tree!" Matt shouted out to her, and Weavile let out a brief chirp of acknowledgement. Then, the next time her evasions took her by it, she lept up the trunk of the tree, sharp claws digging into the bark, and bounced back toward the dragon. Momentarily off balance, it was all Weavile needed to shift the momentum of the fight in her favour. Now forced to defend against a new vector of attack, the Kommo-o slowly began to struggle to keep up with her lightning movement. Eventually, Weavile found the window she needed, and as she flew past the dragon's neck, she reached out and caught herself on one of the thick defensive scales. Using it as an anchor, she swung up towards his head, caught herself, and pressed the tip of her claws against the tender surface underneath his jaw. The Kommo-o froze, and let out a gentle rumble. The fight was over, and he knew it.


	2. The Aftermath

Weavile clambered down the neck of the defeated Kommo-o, and upon reaching the ground she bowed deeply to him. It had been a good fight, and he deserved the respect. The Kommo-o bowed to her in turn, and then turned to face Matt and let out a welcoming bark. Matt approached slowly, slinging his bag off his back and onto the ground in front of the pair of pokemon. Opening one of the pockets, he pulled out a small sack and placed it on the ground. Pulling the string and letting it fall open, he revealed the contents – a large pile of Sitrus, Roseli and Yache berries.

"We give these to the tribe, an offering of respect and thanks," Matt said, his head bowed respectfully. "And we pass along the regards of Kahuna Hapu." Matt had talked with her extensively before setting out – the dragon/fighting types were known for the territorial natures, and if provoked could be extremely dangerous. There were, however, respectful approaches that could be taken – and if one were to be accepted as an honorary tribe-member, they were very friendly. The approach Matt and Weavile had taken was a relatively uncommon one, but the proving their skill and offering sustenance was an excellent (though not easy) was of showing their worth to the tribe.

As Matt and Weavile kneelt before the large dragon, they both could feel the tension flowing around the clearing. Kommo-o lowered his head towards them, and let out a great, huffing breathe over the two of them. _His scent is our scent_ , Matt thought. _Hapu said that was a sign of acceptance_. The entire clearing filled will celebratory screeches and the jangling of scales. The pair was immediately pounced on by excited Jangmo-o cubs, keen to investigate the newcomers. Giggling, Weavile sent each off with a playful swat and a couple of berries, until all the smallest dragons had run back to their caves to enjoy the treats.

The remaining Hakomo-o, on the other hand, had a different treat in mind. While Weavile and Matt had come _mostly_ for the fight, they also had other plans. The Roseli berries they had brought were a well-known aphrodisiac – and as the scent began to permeate the dragons were getting rather… excited. Several had already paired (and in some cases, trio-ed) off, the ringing sound of enthusiastic coupling subtly different from the previous jangling of scales.

Matt quickly stripped out of his clothes, tucking them into his bag – he knew from experience that Weavile wouldn't hesitate at all to do it for him if he was too slow – and fell onto his back with a huff as his partner pounced on him. She straddled him, grinding herself enthusiastically against his growing hardness. As she ran her claws running lovingly over his chest, Matt pulled her in closer and kissed her gently at the base of her crest.

"You were simply breathtaking out there, dearest," He whispered to her. "Graceful and swift, I never doubted for a moment that you would beat them all." She let out a mewl of happiness and pushed up to kiss him full on the mouth, her fangs nipping gently at his lip. Her nether fluid was starting to build up along the length of his cock, cool and viscous. Matt broke the kiss and leaned back, letting her control the pace – he knew she loved to ride him, and he himself loved to watch her. As she rubbed herself against him, undulating slowly, he let out a breathy moan in appreciation. As engrossed with the sight he was, he nearly didn't notice the elder kommo-o position himself behind and above Matt's head – but he certainly noticed when the pokemon's twin draconic cocks slowly unsheathe themselves right in front of his face.

Without missing a beat, Matt reached out to caress them, taking one in each hand. They appeared to be self-lubricating, already dripping with fluid, and his hands slid easily along them. The kommo-o let out an appreciate grunt, his hips instinctively thrusting into the sensation. As the cocks finally extended to their full – and rather impressive – length, Matt found that he could still easily fit his hand around the girth. As a drop of pre-cum began to form at the tip of the bottom-most cock, Matt stretched out and took it in his mouth, gently running his tongue over the sensitive shaft. Bobbing his head slowly on the end of the cock, he moved both hands to the upper one, stroking more strongly. As he had hoped, kommo-o began to thrust himself against him – still only gently, but forcing more of his cock into Matt's eager mouth. As only the tip tapered – the rest of the shaft being a pleasantly ribbed but otherwise relatively uniform girth – Matt was easily able to let the cock slide in and out of his mouth. Then, in time with the dragon's deepest yet in-stroke, Matt let out a strangled gasp as he felt his own cock enveloped in Weavile's cool depths.

Weavile loved to watch her trainer take a cock (or many, in some cases), and contented herself watching as he practically worshipped the twin beasts before him. She ground herself in time with his strokes, but as he took one of the cocks in his mouth, she felt her self-control slipping away. Waiting for the perfect moment (she was a dark-type, after all), she raised herself over his cock, then let the entire length slip deep inside her. At barely four feet high, taking Matt's entire cock filled her gloriously, and she could hear his appreciative groans even through the cock in his mouth. Starting slowly, she thrust her hips forward and back, teasing her trainer with the lack of actual thrust. She leaned forward and placed a gentle lick on the top shaft of the cock in front of her, the one her trainer still stroked with both hands. As she enjoyed the two cocks in front of her and the third inside, she hit upon a simply delicious idea.

Turning to face behind her, Weavile was unsurprised to see several Hakomo-o openly stroking their own erections to the trio in front of them. Pointing at the one with the biggest cock, she beckoned it to join them. She slowly shook her own ass, and trailed a hand back behind her to gently run past where she was joined with her trainer, down past his balls, to gently press at his backdoor. She felt a shiver run through the body beneath her as, claws sheathed, she probed at Matt's asshole. The hakomo-o she had invited could easily see what she wanted, and shuffled forward to press one of its cocks against her ass, and the other against her trainer's.

Matt thought he was in heaven – a dragon's cock fucking his mouth and his gorgeous pokemon (finally) riding his cock. He let himself relax and let them use him, taking the kommo-o's cock deeper and deeper until he could feel the smooth scales of its underbelly pressing against his nose. As the dragon stuffed its cock down his throat, he felt himself shudder, his throat clenching, as Weavile gently quested towards his asshole. As she penetrated him, his moans were blocked by the huge cock in his mouth, but that feeling was quickly eclipsed by the pressure of a similarly shaped – if somewhat smaller – draconic cock pressing into his asshole. The already-lubricated cock slid easily all the way into him – this was not nearly the biggest cock he had taken – but he still loved the delicious feeling of the long cock pressing deep into him.

His own groans were mirrored by fervid gasps atop him, as Weavile enjoyed having both her holes filled by delicious cock. She gently ground herself against Matt, while the hakomo-o behind them started to thrust its cocks hard and fast into their eager asses. She leaned forward and took the end of kommo-o's upper cock into her mouth, slowly pushing forward until she hit Matt's hands. In response, Matt moved both hands from the cock down to Weavile's ass –spreading her open and pulling her more firmly against him. He cocked his hips upward, pushing her deeper on both the cocks impaling her, and opening himself up more easily to the cock in his own ass. Both of the dragons began to thrust desperately against the pair, cocks sliding in and out of their holes with obscene slapping noises, while the violent movements made their scales ring out loudly.

Time began to blur for the partners, their worlds revolving around the feeling of the cocks fucking them, until finally they felt the kommo-o tense and rut forward with a deep, satisfied roar. The first jet of dragon-cum was forced straight down their throats, but then he pulled out and sprayed the remainder of his load in great, gushing pumps over the two of them. At the same moment, the hakomo-o behind them pushed as deep as he could, pressing the knot that formed at the base of his cock against them until it _popped_ inside. He let out his own guttural roar, and let loose torrents of cum inside the two. The feeling of being suddenly stretched and of being filled with cum set first set off Matt, then Weavile, and they shuddered together, pulling each other close. They lay for a short while, kissing, and nearly uncomfortably full of cock – until the hakomo-o's knot deflated enough for him to wrench it out with an obscene _slurp_ , the bottled up cum spurting out for a moment, before dying down to a more sedated flow.

Weavile lay, still straddling Matt with his cock slowly deflating inside her, and nuzzled into his neck. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, dearest." He murmured to her. "We'll have to go back and thank Hapu for such good advice sometime." But for the moment, all they could do was fall into a satisfied doze.


End file.
